Mutant Defence Force Chapter 3
by X-Factor
Summary: The new team's continued fight.


Chapter 3  
  
They were all ready two men down and the fight had only just started, but Barbarian didn't have time to think only to act. Spiderman and Iceman were out of action. Spiderman was miles away and Iceman had fainted from being hurled into the air at 500 miles an hour but Archangel rescued him. Wolverine was in a deadly and fast fight with Sabretooth. Nightcrawler was trying to catch Quicksilver and the rest were trying to get near The Magician.  
  
"Archangel get up high and scout for any approaching humans or mutants," shouted Barbarian at the metallic winged mutant. Immediately Archangel flew up high circling the railway station. The Magician had several pyschic rings around him. Beast was leaping and ducking under fire blasts from the hands of The Magician. Beast was just distracting The Magician so that Barbarian could get near him. Cyclops was several metres away and shooting optic blasts at The Magician but he just used a pyschic shield to block them. The unstoppable Juggernaut kept charging forward but was stopped by being lifted up in the air and hurled backwards. Barbarian was just meters away when a loud static blast came through Barbarian's microphone. The Magician's head whipped around and blasted Barbarian back with ice. Barbarian got up stiff and cold and yelled back into the microphone, "What do you want?"  
  
"A van and a car just pulled up. Out of the van came the Blob and out of the car came Pyro, Mystique and Avalanche," reported Archangel.  
  
"Oh shit," swore Barbarian. "Okay Juggernaut you take Blob. Beast you take Avalanche and Cyclops you've got Pyro," ordered Barbarian. "I'll get The Magician."  
  
"Well good luck he's just got on the train," Beast reported.  
  
Barbarian turned and ran to get the train. Barbarian obviously couldn't catch the train so Archangel swooped down and grabbed Barbarian under the armpits and flew him to the train and left him on the back carriage. Barbarian ran across the train jumping from car to car to get to the cockpit where The Magician was.  
  
Archangel looped around and headed back to the station platform where Juggernaut and Blob wrestled. Cyclops' optic blast cut through Pyro's living flame. The flame did very minimum damage to Cyclops due to his fire- resistant uniform. Wolverine and Sabretooth were still fighting but due to their healing factors which meant they had no cuts. Beast and Mystique were stuck in a very athletic fight. Mystique was morphing so fast she was a blur. Beast had a lot of shallow cuts but Mystique was barely damaged because it was so hard to get hold of Mystique. Nightcrawler was trying to catch Quicksilver in vain because he was so fast.  
  
Barbarian was really close to the cockpit and The Magician had no defences up because he didn't expect anyone to have caught up to the speeding train. Barbarian jumped down into the cockpit right behind The Magician. Barbarian was so quite his prey hadn't heard him. Barbarian raised his arm and curled his hand into a fist and punched the mutant trickster. His hand went straight through the prey. It was an illusion! A cold laugh echoed through the train. It came from speakers installed in the doorframe.  
  
"Ha ha. I tricked you, you stupid feral scum. I am actually in the back carriage where you started off. Come and get me if you can," said the cold voice that belonged to the mutant known as The Magician. Barbarian's anger flared and he ran through the door that led to the first carriage.  
  
Juggernaut lifted up the very heavy, very fat mutant called the Blob and threw him against the brick wall to his left. The Blob was so heavy he went through the wall. Juggernaut walked through the wall following the Blob's path of destruction. Juggernaut bent over to look at the Blob's face, he was out cold.  
  
Juggernaut turned around laughing and said, "Weak mutant scum."  
  
Nightcrawler grew more and more frustrated with every teleport, he kept missing closely every time. But then he got real lucky and teleported in front of Quicksilver who ran straight into Nightcrawler. From the impact both of them were knocked unconscious. Pyro's flame wasn't effecting Cyclops but his optic blast was pushing Pyro further and further backwards until Pyro fell down onto active railway tracks. He was electrocuted.  
  
"Nice fireworks Scotty boy," said Wolverine.  
  
Because of the distraction Sabretooth punched Wolverine in the jaw sending him flying. Wolverine got up off the floor and said angrily, " You shouldn't have done that Creed now you're a dead man." Wolverine somersaulted into the air and kicked Sabretooth on the side of his head. Sabretooth roared and swiped at Wolverine but he missed. Wolverine roundhouse punched Sabretooth with his claws retracted, Wolverine followed up his first punch with a second but Sabretooth expected this and blocked it and countered with a swipe that floored Wolverine. Sabretooth crouched beside Wolverine and placed his hand around Wolverine's throat. Sabretooth slowly choked Wolverine. A speeding figure from the air descended and hit Sabretooth on the side. Wolverine sat up and started to say, "Thanks Warren." Wolverine looked up at the figure perched on the railway stations roof but it wasn't Archangel sitting up there it was. " Your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman." Spiderman swung down and laced Sabretooth with layers of web.  
  
"That won't be enough to hold him if he wakes up," said Wolverine.  
  
"Juggernaut come here and keep Sabretooth unconscious," shouted Spiderman into his microphone. Juggernaut trudged over and stood sentry beside Sabretooth.  
  
Barbarian leaped and rolled under bars of energy that would kill anyone who'd touch them. He got to the door of that led to the second carriage only hatred and adrenaline pushed him on. In the second room there was motion lasers. Only quick reflexes and Barbarian's own form of Spiderman's Spider sense guided him through the laser beams that fired a split second you move so Barbarian couldn't hang around. After a few burns Barbarian got to the door that led to the third door. This room was unlike anything that Barbarian had expected. In this room there was a giant computer and a maths equation typed in on the computer.  
  
Barbarian smiled maths was his best subject at school but this was unlike any he had ever seen. He sat down at the desk and stared thoughtfully at the screen and then the method hit him. His hands flew over the keyboard checking and rechecking his answer. Then when he was absolutely sure of the answer he typed it in on a keypad on the wall. The metal door slid open.  
  
Barbarian knew that the next carriage was the last one and The Magician was in this carriage. He entered hands were curled into fists ready to fight his nemesis. The Magician was sitting in a chair that was decorated like a throne and beside him chained up was the beautiful Domino!  
  
Hotting up. Next chapter is the rest of the fight and why is Domino with The Magician? 


End file.
